Beastboys Slave
by Kiri Kat
Summary: Raven was a Princess Now shes her,Used to be,Best friend's slave because of a stupid war Will things patch up? Or will Beastboy stay with that B**** Terra?My first fic so be nice. BBxRae Will prob suck, lots of Terra hate,warned you Ratin will prob change
1. Preface:Before the war

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Teen Titans, but sadly I dont.**_

_**For My protection: Please remember this is my 1st story (Not counting a crappy crossover I tried to do) And im new, but comment all you like This is for My amussment, nothing more(Oh and their 6 right now). And it WILL get better Now for the...**_

_**Preface:Before the war**_

Raven looked up from her book as she saw her friend, Garfield Logan, Or as he insisted on being call, Beastboy, Fall from the tree into the lake below. She smirked as the green boy came up,shaking his short green hair, obviously confused.

"I warned you B!" she said teasing her best friend. "Maybe if you didn't have such a fat head!" She called giggling as the green boy scowled.

"You dont have to be so mean Rae! Please hand me that towel." Raven rolled her eyes and engulfed the green towel in darkness, it hitting Beastboy in the face. She stroked her hand through her violet hair, which reached the small of her back and flashed a smile. Today was going to be a great day! It was summer so no school (They still had to go to training though) and her family's, and Beastboys family's castles, or 'Big homes' as Raven and Beastboy preferred, were so close that they could go to either one and it only be a 10 minute speed flight.

Right now they were at Beastboys home, in his massive garden. They were going to play from the start, but..the dope wanted to climb a tree and Raven knew it would end badly, when she told him so, stubborn as he is he wouldn't believe her, So she read her book in peace. Now who's wet again?

She didn't know why everyone thought Beastboy was so 'cute' He had green skin, short green hair, elfish ears, dark livid green eyes, a small fang always stuck out of the bottom of his mouth, and always wore a purple and black suit, male leotard,thing. Then again she didnt get why people thought She was so cute, Sure, She had long violet hair, soft yet piercing violet eyes, fair skin, She was never seen without her black leotard and black hoodie-cape on, and a jewel embedded in her forehead But, She was born with it, The jewel is how you tell if a Ramorian is powerful, how you tell that they ARE Ramorian and not Animaltanion is that they're skins not a weird color (Except the rocky ones, their blonde). (A.N I just made up names here)

Raven scowled at Beastboy, who had turned into a green dog and was shaking all exess water at her. "Why are you so Gross B! Anyway, whatchya' wanna do now?" She asked drying herself off and protecting her book. Of course a red skinned servant picked that moment to step out and say " Prince Gar-err Prince Beastboy, your mother said to alert you and your Ramo-Err..Lady Raven that lunch is ready and that she may accompany you for lunch." The servant caught himself, knowing that Beastboy hated to be called Garfield and if he wanted to live he would call the Ramoian 'Lady Raven.'

-Later in the garden-

Raven jumped rope while Beastboy sang a annoying song about his favorite food. "T-o-o-fu, T-o-o-fu, How I love you so! Raven is so nasty because she really eats meat! Hey!" It was in the tune of Jingle bells and it was driving Raven insane. "Please SHUT UP!" She snarled flinging her jump rope at him. He laughed and dodged it.

Raven turned her head to the side, then tackling him, tickling him without mercy. "Say your sorry!" She shouted, knowing exactly where her friend was most ticklish.

"I..(*Giggle*) Am..so..(*Fit of laughter*)...So-rry!" He chocked out between laughing fits.

They then made a pact, Friends forever!

(6 years later)

Raven clawed at her hair, crying. "No! I hate war! I might-" Her breath caught in her throught and her best friend hugged her. "Rae, I know.." Beastboy said also crying.

Ravens eyes lit up "Friends forever right! What if you forget me?" She pleaded, wanting him to come with her.

Beastboy smiled and said "Ill never forget you Rae! Your my best friend!" He tried to sooth the violet haired girl he secretly had a crush on.

"How do you know!" She demanded pulling away. "People forget their best friends all the time! People remember their first kiss, or first love, Or enemy!" She said the last on thinking of Terra Stoneheart, a Rocky Animaltanion.

Beastboy thought, until it hit him. "Ok, what im about to do will convince you, and it wont change our friendship for the worse no matter what right?" He asked Mischeieveiously. Raven nodded.

Beastboy took a small breath before leaning in and pecking her on the lips, causing her to blush and smile. That was the last time he saw her for 5 years.

**Sorry its so short, Its a preface! So, Im sorry it sucked! And now ill ask Questions we all pretty much no and that are pretty stupid! uh hmm! 'Will Raven ever see beastboy again? Who will become whos slave? How will Terra, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg Fit into this weird fanfic? Will the author ever regain her mind? All of these will be answered in...Beastboys Slave Chapter 1: She's my WHAT!**


	2. Chapter 1: HardKnock Life

Raven shivered as frosty-mid autumn- air reached her cage, She was curled in a ball hugging her knees as a act of keeping about _half_ of her natural body heat in, they wouldn't turn on the heaters in the _'Womans section of The Slave trade center'_ for a week and when they did they'll only raise it high enough to _'keep them alive'_. Ya right they didnt care if the slaves lived or _not_, or were freezing to _death_ all they cared was that they got paid.

When she first arrived at the slave center she could have laughed from irony, they had her in a _special_ cage along with a _special_ collar. Raven was in a big bird cage big enough that she could lay down if she wanted but small enough that she couldn't stand up without wrapping herself around that stupid black pole, her bird cage was black, unlike the brown cages the rest of her people and 'traitors' were in, Just like how her collar was more like a dogs then just a way to keep track of her slaving number. It was thick and black, the reasons her stuff was so different was so 1: she'd obey her 'masters' 2: She couldn't use any dangerous magic unless told to kill by her 'masters' (Or rather her future 'Master as she can only have one) 3: Because they like to treat slaves like their dog shit, particularity her.

At the bottom of her bird cage were newspapers and a tattered old blanket she had used for two years, it didn't provide much protection from cold, but it helped a little and she could use all the help she could get. Considering the fact that all year she had to wear the same outfit A skimpy green shirt that showed most of her boobs and all of her stomach, a green piece of under wear that had little green chains all over it that dangled down her legs, her collar of course, they cut her hair and it now was only a little bit less than shoulder length and she wore no shoes at all. It really was a Hard-knock life.

Raven froze with fear and disgust as she heard the oh-so-familiar sounds of high-priced-men shoes clicking on the tile, Ravens spine tingled and she looked with hate at man who'd made her life living hell for the past two years, and if she hadn't of learned her lesson last time she would have spit into his face..well the best that she could since he had a mask on.

"Listen you insignificant waste of space, A very important buyer is coming in today with her son, you skrew me over and I will kill you!" The masked man said as he looked at the girl smirking.

"Hello to you to Slade." She growled but knew that's as much as she could do...'_He'll be realing from that comment for days_..' Raven thought bitterly as Slade walked off to harass some other girl..

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"**WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE BUYING ME A **_**SLAVE**_**?**"

Beastboys mother looked up at him and said, "Well, I think that you just said it. I'm buying you a slave, You need one your almost _17_ honey."

Beastboy shook his head and said, "I don't want a slave! What would I do with one, hmm?"

Beastboy's Mother smiled at him and said, "What do you mean? You need a slave to do all of the house hold chores for you in your quarters of course… your girlfriend is rather messy."

Beastboy looked up at the ceiling(They were in a green dining room) and gave in, his mother was right Terra was sloppy, always eating, and a little aggressive but he loved her all the same, even if she did treat her Ramorian slave(Was it Starblaze?...Firestar?) like dirt.

Beastboy's Mother laughed and said, "So, Beast honey…I was thinking we can go right now, I mean your birthday is tomorrow."

"Fine," Beastboy said grumbling at his luck.

As the driver drove them to the Slave Trade Center, Beastboy's Mother turned to him and said, "So, what kind of slave girl would you like?"

Beastboy turned to her and said, "Who said it was going to be a girl?"

Beastboy's mom smiled and said(Teasingly), "Wow, Beastboy…I didn't know that you like the ones on the other side of the fence."

Beastboy's Mother started to laugh and Beastboy growled out, "That's not what I meant. All I meant was why does it have to be a girl? There so weak and emotional..and some times hyper." He said the last part thinking of Starblaze (Emeraldflame?..Dustfire?)

Beastboys mother smiled and said, "You don't know much about how your father picked the system to work, do you?"

Beastboy shook his head and his mother continued, "Well, it's the law. If you are a man then you must get a women as a slave…that is if you want a slave, and your getting one... Same for women…though I think that their changing that since most women like to hang with other women."

Beastboy shook his head and said, "Stupid laws, I don't give a damn about what they say."

Beastboy's mother just smiled as they pulled into The Woman Section's Parking lot of The Slave Trade Center's parking lot and got out.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Beastboy sighed as they stepped up to the front door of the building and walked in. At once a Pink women behind a desk came to greet them, a warm smile on her face as she bowed.

Beastboy's mother smiled back at her and said, "Hello, we're here to look at the slaves…and to buy one."

The women nodded and said, "Of course Queen Zoria, Anything for you and The young Lord Beastboy. Right This way."

She walked over to the side wall and opened the elevator there. She stepped in and Beastboy and his Mother followed.

"Girl Slave chambers, class…?" she looked over at Beastboy's Mother and said, "What sort of slave would Lord Beastboy like, My Lady?"

Beastboy's mother smiled, glanced at Beastboy, and said, "The best, if you please possibly a old Royal."

The women nodded and told the computer a floor to go to.

"It's not often that we get people to come in who both want the best," said the women. "They are quite expensive, you know, But im sure that you can afford it!"

The women Continued, "I'll tell you what the types we have are."

She took a breath and Beastboy knew that he was in for it.

"We mostly have Traitors, but there are also some Commen Ramorians and Nobel Ramorians mixed in there have one Royal. We have some that are very good at fighting, some good at cooking, some good at house hold chores, some good with a garden, and, oh, lets see, what else…oh, yes! We also have some that are very good with pleasing their master in the bed. And one or two good with every quality."

Beastboy started to cough before he said, "WHAT?"

The women stared at him and said, "Why, yes. All of the slave are trained to please their master in that way, in case the master wants…"

Beastboy stopped her with a hand raised and said, "I think I get the point."

The women smiled at him and said, "Just trying to help, My Prince."

They finally made it to the level they wanted and the women got off first. She walked forward a bit and Beastboy was able to see out better…and he didn't like what he saw. They seemed to be underground, very far, and in was freezing down here, Arctic even!

'So much for them being treated better.' He thought.

The women started to lead the way to the back of the room, and Beastboy was able to see more and more of it. As he looked around he saw that they were in things that looked like brown prison cells.

Beastboy's thought stopped as they finally came to the back wall where there was only one door leading in to another room, though you couldn't see in to it at the moment.

Beastboy saw that one of the slaves wasn't in a brown cage, she was in a giant bird cage! And she wasn't just staring off in to space, but looking directly at the slave traders. Beastboy, though with his slight knowledge of how slave trades went, knew that a slave must never look at their masters, unless they were given very special permission.

As though this girl could sense him watching her, she turned around and faced him. Beastboy gasped, but only slightly, at how beautiful she was. Her eyes were a beautiful violet color that sent a shiver of familiarity up his spine. He couldn't possibly know that slave, could he? And while most of the other slaves hair was matted and messy, her hair was straight and clean, even though it only hung to her shoulder blades, Her hair was a deep violet color, much like her eyes except darker. And, like the other slaves, She was wearing a Bathing suit/under wear type thing that made Beastboy blush. Any man would have! She was flipping gorgous, Even better then Terra! And Terra was known as The girl who could get any Because she was the sexiest girl in Animaltania!

The girl stared a while longer until one of the slave traders finally came to her. The slave trader looked at her and the girl looked right back.

"Get up Filth they want the Prince to look at you." Said the slave trader, who oddly, wore a mask.

The girl glared at the slave trader for a long moment before she finally rose. The slave trader looked the girl up and down only once before she unhooked the girls chains from the wall and led her over to the door.

But once at the door, the girl stopped. The slave trader looked back and tugged on the chains hard. The girl didn't move and Beastboy felt the air in the room change. It got even colder and slight frost started to form on the walls. The girls body glowed with a feint black light for a moment before it suddenly went out and she started to pant heavily.

"No, no, no," said the slave holder that had the girl. "We'll have none of that, girl. Remember, these chains hold your Dangerous powers at bay, so you can't escape. Though this time you did make frost."

And with that she tugged even harder on the chains and the girl they were attached to walked behind the slave holder reluctantly.

**Ok Heres Chapter 1! I have couple voting below! When you review if theirs a couple on here that you want to vote on, or you just really want me to put something in the story, Tell me. **

**Also If Their is a couple thats **_**not**_** on here and you want to vote on it feel free to! (Charictors I WILL use some time in story so far: Jinx, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven(duh) Beastboy(duh) Robin,Gizmo , Slade(duh),Bumblebee and Terra.) Oh! You can vote for more then 1 couple but no 2 votes for same charictor Exaple: You can vote for Starfire/Robin and Cyborg/Jinx But you cant vote on Starfire/Robin **_**AND**_** Robin/Jinx. Got it?**

**Raven/Beastboy: No dip sherlock, no votes on please**

**Robin/Starfire: Im leaning toward this one but the vote is 50 Percent my decision**

**Robin/Jinx: Like i said tell me if you like this pairing**

**Starfire/Cyborg:Look above**

**Cyborg/Jinx:Tell meh! If you lyike!**

**Slade/Terra: They could both **_**DIE!**_** (Yes i hate them)**

**Terra/Gizmo: Ewww but if you like vote**

**Gizmo/Jinx: If you like vote! God i sound repetitive. **

**Bumblebee/Cyborg: Leaning towards this one. Really like this pairing If you do to just Tell me in your Review.**

_**Important:Remember! Tell me in review Please do not Pm me!**_

**Love you guys! Sorry it took so long!**


	3. Chap 2: I want her

**Hey, Sorry it took so long but my old computer broke and I had to restart ALL my planning! It was Gawd awful! It's real short but I figured you'd been waiting long enough, anyway, Heres the Chappie!**

Beastboy stared at where the young girl had just been taken in to, thinking about what the slave trader had just said.

_'So…she's a royal? Didn't see that coming.'_ He thought.

The rest of their time waiting was in silence. They also didn't really have to wait for that long. Only a few moments later and the women that had brought them down there came out and beckoned to them to enter the room.

As they walked in, Beastboy looked around and saw that they were now in a very large room with sort of stand things all over the floor. On each of the stands in the room was a slave.

Beastboy looked around and saw the slave that was a Royal. They're the only one with powers so he knew she was one. She was the only one that still had her chains on. She was also the only one that had at least ten slave traders guarding her, just in case.

Beastboy looked them over in disgust. Then Jacklyn was behind him and pushing him forward in to the room more. The same women as before came up to them and smiled. Beastboy rolled his eyes, knowing that the women was only nice to them because they were buying...Oh and the small fact that their Royalty.

"Please, look around all you like at these things, they don't mind in the least." She said, and Beastboy heard a loud snort then a yelp of pain.

He looked around and saw that it had come from the slave girl that had violet hair. Beastboy stared at her a moment longer before he slowly walked closer to her. The guards around her parted and Beastboy was able to see all of her properly.

_'Wow…she's beautiful._' He thought forgetting about Terra for a minuet.

He was right. The girl had the Darkest Violet hair and such as he had seen when she was sitting. But now Beastboy was able to see that she was shorter then he was, by about a head or so. She also was well developed, even for being so young.

_'Or was she?_' thought Beastboy. _'I wonder how old she is.'_

The girl choose that moment to look down at him. He saw that she wasn't at all afraid about being hurt as she stuck her tongue out at him. She was then whipped twice from behind, but she barely flinched. Beastboy then cleared his throat and asked, "Do you…ano…know how old she is?"

One of the guards looked at him, smiled and said, "M'lord, if you need that information then please look at the card at its feet."

Beastboy looked down and immediately felt stupid. There, sitting in plain view, was a large card with printing on it., "Please ask the one on…the dais."

Beastboy took only one more step forward and looked up in to the eyes of the girl.

"Uh…what are your strengths?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

But the girl glared fiercely at him and said, "10 in combat, 10 in magic, 10 in cooking, 10 in bed skills, 10 in chores, 10 in garden, 10 in dancing,10 in child care, 10 in obeying and 5 in temper."

Beastboy stared at her. 'She had a perfect ten in almost _everything_.' He thought. 'No wonder she's one of their best slaves.'

The girl glared in fiercer at him, as though she had somehow read his thoughts. He watched her only a moment longer before he sighed and turned to Jacklyn.

"Do I really have to get a slave?" he asked.

Jacklyn nodded and said, "Yes Garfield! I called Cyborg and he'll be here to take you and your slave shopping, to get more suitable clothing for her, then of course he'll drop you off at your new house."

Beastboy groaned (He forgot about his mom buying him a new house) He suddenly got the urge to buy _this_ slave..'_i want her..'_ and said, "Fine, I guess i'll take her."

"Wonderful!" exclaimed a very ecstatic Jacklyn.

He then turned to the guards and the women and said, "We would like to have this one, please."

The women nodded with a very relived face on.

"You have _no_ idea how long we've been trying to get rid of it. No one really seems to want it." She said.

Beastboy growled, not liking the fact that this women was calling the girl on the platform an 'it.' He didn't think that it was right and that she _had_ no right to call _His_ _best friend-_ wait wha?

Oh well..Speaking of the girl…Beastboy looked up just in time to see the look of relief on the girl face. Beastboy smirked as the girl looked up again and he then turned to the women.

"So, uh, Whats her name?" he asked.

The women looked at him as though she thought he was crazy.

"Why? It doesn't matter what that _things_ name is." She said.

Once again Beastboy growled and rolled his eyes. "Well, apparently it matters to me if this _girl_ has a name. Now…what is it?"

The women shrugged and said, "I never asked it, the only one who knows is Mister Slade."

Beastboy looked back up at the girl as his mother (Jacklyn, as i will call her from now on, unless i don't feel like it, as you might have guessed since ive been calling her Jacklyn throughout half of this chapter) was paying for the girl.

"Uh…so…what _is _your name?" he asked her.

She looked down at him and was silent for a moment.

Then she said, "Are you _kidding me_? Don't _you_ know?"

**Hee hee, Cliff hanger! Anyways Here's the poll results so far, I'll try to update some time next week, but don't push your luck.**

**Raven/Beastboy: Naw! I so didn't know that!**

**Robin/Starfire: 2**

**Robin/Jinx: **

**Starfire/Cyborg:**

**Cyborg/Jinx:**

**Slade/Terra: 2**

**Terra/Gizmo: **

**Gizmo/Jinx: 1**

**Bumblebee/Cyborg: 1**

**Jinx/Kidflash(K.F):1  
><strong>

**People! Its not to late to vote! It wont be to late until chapter 12, I don't know if it will be to late even then! This story will have at least 18 chapters. I love you all, please review.**

**Your Loving Author,**

**RanmaXRyoga**


	4. Chapter 3: Slade and Cyborg

**Hi! I Changed my name to Kiri kat! Anyway I figured you wanted a update-but I haven't have time to work on it lately, so I hope you'll except this small offering of a chapter.**

The girl rolled her eyes and said "Fine! If you really don't know my name is Raven Roth, Im 16 and I used to be yo-" But before she could utter whatever she was about to say, she was pulled off of the platform by the slave trader.

"Here you are!" he said brightly, holding the chain leash out to Beastboy.

Beastboy only stared. The man's smile began to fade as he saw that Beastboy didn't seem to know what to do. His smile was only gone a second, though, as he gently pushed the chain in to Beastboy's hand.

"Here, Highness, take these. You'll need them to control it and its Royal power. Its really a hand full, if you'd like to know." He smiled at Beastboy as he said all of this.

Beastboy looked at the girl the chains were attached to. Beastboy was looking down, as though ashamed that she had to still be on chains. Beastboy then sighed and nodded.

"Right…whatever. Can we get her _papers_ so we can leave? I want to get as far away from here as I can."

Jacklyn smiled, nodded, and let the man lead them out. At first Beastboy didn't move. He only stared at Raven. She looked up at him and shifted from one foot to the other as the 'guards' left the room and Jacklyn and the man got farther and farther away.

Finally she flipped the chains ever so slightly and whispered very softly, "Are you going to go or not B?"

Beastboy shook his head slightly to clear I, not noticing the nickname, and then started for the door, making sure that he didn't pull to much on the chain.

Raven's P.O.V I know it's a short p.o.v IT WAS 3 IN THE MORNING!

As they got closer to the door,Raven used slight magic to look over her new master. But seeing as she was chained, she only got very basic details.

_'So…he really doesn't remember does he?'_ she though. _'Never thought I'd be sold to a him, guess it was luck._' Raven sighed slightly and softly_. 'But, hey, life's never what you expect, is it? I mean, we lost the war, we expected to lose land not become slaves…'_

But her thoughts were cut off as her new master, Jacklyn, and the Slade entered an office.

Normal P.O.V

"Here we are," said the man. 'If you'd both take a seat," he indicated the two seats in front of the desk. "we'll be able to go over the details and proper care of It."

Almost at once Jacklyn sat in one of the hesitated though, wondering where Raven was going to sit. Then he sighed knowing the answer: nowhere. They were going to make her stand through this _entire_ thing, at least it wasn't that long getting some papers..and filling out some.

Finally Beastboy sat and the man said, "Good. Now, you'll needs Its birth certificate, though _that _doesn't matter. You'll also need some special chains to keep It from using strong spells. Oh! You'll also need…"

Beastboy started to ignore the man and instead studied the girl that was now his 'slave.' Raven stood tall and firm…an earthquake probably couldn't shake her. Her hands were clasped behind her back and her eyes were on the wall, as though trying to drill a hole through it.

As Beastboy watched her she glanced down at him. Her body spoke of confidence, authority, a strong will, and an even stronger power…but her eyes spoke of many hardships she had gone through and of the sorrow that came with those things.

As the man, Slade Beastboy soon found out was his name, stood up behind her desk Raven snapped her eyes forward again. Slade went over to a filing cabinet and opened drawer after drawer and pulling around 20folders out of them. He took them back to his desk and stamped a seal on them all before handing them over to Beastboy..

"There you are," he said kindly enough. "That is all of the things that you will ever have to know about that thing. If you want to know more about it you'll have to ask It."

Beastboy just nodded and stood up with a little difficulty…the folders were heavy! Slade smiled at him before strolling forward and gently taking the chain attached to Raven from him.

"I will help you take it outside, M'lord. Your friends is already here.

When they got outside the first thing Beastboy noticed was the large blue car in front. He rolled his eyes and knocked on the car door, a large half human/ half machine black man came out smiling.

"Yo! B.B! What's goin' on!"

Beastboy smiled as he looked at his best friend(They had been best friends since they were four, along with a few others. Robin and someone else he couldn.t put the name with the face of a small Violet haired child.) "Hey Cy, this is my new.. um.. 'slave'-"

Cyborg looked at his Raven in shock, and interrupted him like usual, "_Raven_?" He said looking in awe at Raven.

**Muhahahaha! Lol Anyway heres the polls**

**Raven/Beastboy: YES! They _ARE_ a couple...  
><strong>

**Robin/Starfire: 3  
><strong>

**Robin/Jinx: **

**Starfire/Cyborg:**

**Cyborg/Jinx:**

**Slade/Terra: 3  
><strong>

**Terra/Gizmo: **

**Gizmo/Jinx: 1**

**Bumblebee/Cyborg: 3  
><strong>

**Jinx/Kidflash(K.F):3  
><strong>

**People! Please remember Its not to late to vote! It wont be to late until chapter 12, I don't know if it will be to late even then! This story will have at least 18 chapters. I love you all, please review. Also next chapter will be updated on next saturday or a few days after.  
><strong>

**Your Loving Author,**

** Kiri kat  
><strong>


	5. Chap 4: You STILL don't reconise me?

**Hi! I stayed home instead of school and I thought I'd update. No worries, I'm not TO sick but my stomach is KILLING me!(Thts probably why this is a sucky chapter) Oh well, I won't bore you with talks of illness, Here's Chapter 4.**

Beastboy sat in the front of the car, as cyborg drove to the mall. He wondered why (And how) cyborg knew his slave. When he'd asked Cyborg the machine man just looked at him stupidly before shoving him into the car, grumbling about princes, and how he must have lost his mid fighting in the war.

When the car pulled to a stop, Beastboy walked into the mall, flanked by Cyborg and Raven who were whispering about something, an occasional chuckle or giggle coming from them.

Beastboy walked into the first woman's clothing store he could find. It was a large clothing outlet, with about every type of female clothing.

The walked in and Beastboy had no idea what to do, but he didn't have to as a female worker immediately ran up to him.

Beastboy told the worker he wanted to buy some clothes for Raven, but he needed her sizes. The worker looked at her clothes strangely, before realizing she must be a slave.

"Of course Highness!" She curtsied. "Do you want to see our line by Victoria's Secret?" She asked in all politeness.

Beastboy's eyes widened and Cyborg said, rather firmly,. " That to, but also just some NORMAL clothes, preferably in blue, purple, red, green (A.N: She has to have SOMETHINGS green for when B.B has visitors she IS his slave) and black.." He said, emphasizing the normal part.

"Oh, ok." the lady then pulled out a tape measure her for size. She began to measure her mumbling to herself the sizes out loud. Beastboy blushed when she spoke out the bust size.

When she finished, she told them, "If you would just follow me."

She led them down an aisle with pants, dresses, shirts, jackets, and sweaters. They had just about everything. Beastboy didn't know what to do now. "Um. any suggestions?" he asked her, trying to sound like he knew what he was doing.

The worker then pulled out every style of clothing they had.

"I'll take them all." He said. Then he thought about something again. "Do you have any. um." he gave her a face, as if she should know what he meant. "You know." this time he tried to motion to Raven's bust line."

"Bras and Underwear m'lord?" Miku (As he learned was the woman's name) said trying to help Beastboy out..

"Please follow me to our victoria secret line."

Once again, Beastboy had the worker choose the clothing there too. Beastboy was extremely embarrassed to even be seen there.

The finally left the with Beastboy's and Cyborgs's hands full of bags.

They got to the car and Beastboy loaded the bags in and they all got back in for the ride home, at least until Ravens stomach acted up.

"How long has it been since you ate Raven?" Cyborg asked before Beastboy could.

Raven looked uncomfortable. "Um.. four days Kur- Lord Cyborg." Cyborg looked furious as he pulled into (Rather rapidly) the parking lot of a restaurant ( Huddle House) the immediately walked into the place and sat down.

Beastboy asked Raven what she wanted, she didn't answer so he just ordered her a little bit of everything. After they paid they piled once again into the car.

It was still quiet as ever. None of them said anything they just stared at one spot and acted as though this was normal.

When they started pulling into a driveway Beastboy finally looked up. Oh how he was going to kill his mother. The 'house' was large enough that you could fit 6 football fields, and possibly _big ben_ in their! It was white with green shutters, and had a healthy green lawn with weeping willows and cherry trees, the main tree that caught his eye was a large apple tree by the edge of the lawn.

"_This_ is the _'Small'_ house Mom gave me!" He nearly screamed jumping from the car, unaware of both Raven and Cyborgs smirks.

"It's not to bad B.B! I got to go, Boss want's me in early.. She can be cool some times and other times... Man I swear B.B if it was anyone but Bumbles, ya know 'cuse she's our friend, then I would have snapped by now. I'll be over Saturday for your party, see ya later man!" Cyborg said a smirk on his face as he climbed in his car and drove off.

Beastboy couldn't take it anymore "How do you know Cyborg!" He blurted out.

Raven looked at him in shock "I know everyone B.B.. Robin, Kurt- I mean- Cyborg, Starfire, Ana.. I mean Bumble bee…Wait a minuet! YOUR TELLING ME YOU _STILL_ DON'T RECONISE ME!" Raven voice was filled with hurt as she screamed at beastboy.

**Ok, Ok. I know it sucked, I know it's short, I know it has a crappy ending. But, it's still a chapter. Heres the polls (I will update again on Monday, then on Saturday, I'll have a lot of free time with fall break) **

**Raven/Beastboy: Nope never, and Raven is NOT beastboys slave and Cyborg does not know raven... What do you think?**

**Robin/Starfire: 4**

**Robin/Jinx: **

**Starfire/Cyborg:**

**Cyborg/Jinx:**

**Slade/Terra: 4**

**Terra/Gizmo: **

**Gizmo/Jinx: 2**

**Bumblebee/Cyborg: 4**

**Jinx/Kidflash(K.F):5**

**PLEASE! WHEN YOU VOTE, VOTE IN REVIEW! Love you guys I'll update soon.**

.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE:READ IMPORTANT

**Author's Note: Important Read:**

_**Hey guys,I'm sorry but my computer crashed. 3 weeks of notes and planning down the drain! Not only tht but my little brother is in a mental hospital!**_

_**I know your disappointed but I probably wont up-date for a while because of that….. On a side note, if you like Harry Potter I am writing a book where he was born Drusilla P-Wait..Snape And she Is snapes Daughter, has a elder half-sister Draco is her bff, along with Fred, George, Blaize(Zanbini) and soon, Hermione.**_

_**Anyway I love you all and I feel so horrible about what happened…I hope you all will still read and review..**_

_**Love your (Hopefully)Author,**_

_**Kiri Kat**_


	7. Chap 6: Used to this By Danielle

**Hi, I'm Kiri's cousin Danielle; she is still stressed over Tristan so we decided that I would be a fill-in author for a while. Not only is all that stuff happening to her, but our Grandmother might not make it. I normally write when I'm sad, she CAN'T write when she's sad. Sorry if it's bad, I'm NO Kiri, but I can try.**

Raven gapped at Beastboy and frowned, he was laying down, a large lump on his head. _Oh azarath! If I didn't have this stupid color on I would have killed him. Killed him! My (ex)Best friend._ She rushed to Beast boys side and immediately began healing him, muttering under her breath about un grateful best friends, who really needed tutoring and memory lessons.

"Rae-ven." Beast boy moaned in his sleep, causing Raven to almost let out a very un-Raven like squeal. She frowned at him, it was _his_ fault she felt this way. The bitch.

"You're such an ass beast boy!" she said as she lugged his in-animate body up the porch steps and into the house. "A very, very, _very,_ heavy ass, but you're _MY_ ass I guess. Hee hee! 'My ass'." God, now she was acting like a child.

*******Beast boy Pov*****]**

Beast boy woke up on a large fuzzy brown couch, a cool rag on his head. "Wha?" He said sitting up.

"Good, your up. Now listen, I'm sorry and all that touchy feely crap. It's your fault really, technically….." He saw Raven muttering, still in her rags.

"Rave-n, g-go upstairs and take a bath, I'll make us something to eat." Raven frowned "W-want some asprin?" Beast boy nodded his head, and she brought him some.

"Now, instead of you making the grub, and me bathing. Lets' do the opposite. You're in no shape to cook , _I_ am. I'll wash-up a little and then you'll take a bath while I cook. Got any complaints?" Beast boy shook his head, noting the look of concern on this girl's face. Maybe he knew her from somewhere. She couldn't been that little girl, could she?

**** _**Raven's POV**_****

She had never felt such relief, at least not for a few years. She hadn't bathed properly for years. The shower felt so good, like she was washing away all the pain of the past 5 quickly stepped out, after she was clean, and got dry.

She walked to the clothes she picked out **(A black dress, black tights, and boots)** Put them on, and brushing her hair before she yelled to Beast boy "I'm out!" She then heated the stove, and began making soup.

She, remembering, didn't add meat to the soup, but made grilled cheese sandwiches, to go with the vegetable soup.

_I missed him, oh Azarath how I missed him, now he doesn't even remember me. 'Two souls separated by war, when brought together one doesn't remember the other. Isn't my life just peachy'_

*****Beast boy POV*****

Beastboy walked into the kitchen and stopped. Lord, she looked… _HAWT!_ She wore a knee long dress, boots, and a purple bracelet. She smiled at him and gestured to a chair, one thought wet through Beastboy's mind '_I, could get used to this_'

**I'm sorry! It's short and horrible! I'm not countin up votes like she did, but keep voting! Kiri told me to tell you guys she's so sorry! And she misses you like mud misses a pig after abutter milk bath… I know… I didn't get it either.**


End file.
